Untitled
by TalishaRenee
Summary: It's kind of about a plan that Leah makes up to try to get Sam jealous.
1. Storyline

Storyline: We all know that Leah▓s a bitter bitch. There▓s no denying it. It▓s basically the jist of a vampire and werewolf falling in love. A vampire would obviously be Leah▓s enemy, but being just that she would want to defy the rules as a way to get back at Sam - make him jealous┘. 


	2. Prologue

Prologue:

All my life I've always been pretty happy and content with my life. I loved my boyfriend, Sam Uley, and I loved hanging out with my brother, Seth. But then things had started changing. Sam had stopped coming around as much and he wouldn't tell me why, but then he had ran off. I was so upsetand no one knew where he was so my mom had sent the cops to search for him.

A while later he came back and he got to meet my second cousin, Emily Young, and he ended up falling in love with her and I was so pissed over it which left me how I am now...bitter, bitchy, cocky, and self-centered.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter one: New kid in La Push

It was a Saturday morning, about eight o'clock when my alarm clock went off on my cell phone. I felt so much like hitting the snooze button and sleeping another ten minutes, but I knew I couldn't. It was the summer after my father, Harry, died from a heart attack. Personally, if you ask me I'd say it was my fault.

You see, were from the Quileute tribe from La Push, Washington. Well, the Quileute tribe _boys _turn into werewolves and well I was the first girl ever to join the pack.

I finally rolled out of bed a few minutes later and brushed my hair and put on clean clothes and my sandals and went outside to take a walk.

_Leah is that you?_ I recognized the voice in my head as Collin as soon as I changed.

_Yeah. What's up?_ I asked as nicely as I could manage, I hated being mean to both him and Brady because they were only thirteen when they changed and like me they are stuck being what they are.

_Sam wants us to go check out the new people._ He said a little freaked.

_Well you can tell Sam-_

_Tell me what?_ Sam asked me trying to listen to me and Collin's conversation.

_Go jump off a cliff, Sam. _I thought then added, _Possibly take Emily too._ Then I remembered that it wasn't Emily that I truly wanted to get back at, it was Sam.

_Would you shut the hell up Leah? _Paul asked coming through the woods with the rest of the pack._ We don't need your bullshit right now, especially with Jake still missing because of that damn leech-lover._

_Don't tell me what to do! _I screamed running off towards the house. _Okay so maybe going for a run wasn't the best idea _I thought as soon as I was out of wolf form. I went inside for about ten minutes and got into a swim suit and got a towel and sandals and went outside walking to beach.

I laid the towel down on the sand and laid down on it.

"Hi. I'm new here. My name's Sean, what's yours?"

"Leah Clearwater." I replied looking up. That was when I realized what he was; a vampire, and that's when I thought of the idea to get Sam jealous.

And of course who else would show up, the pack came over to where I was and sat down. Sam looked up at Sean, "What do you think you're doing here exactly? No vampires should be on our land." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Our great-grandfathers made the treaty with the CULLENS!" I told him, making everyone look at me for sticking up for an enemy.

"Are you going to the leeches die now, Leah?" Paul snarled.

"So what if I am?"

"Um…maybe I should go?" Sean said turning around and walking away.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Sam asked.

"Oh, what? So now you have to approve the guys I like now or something?" I could tell that last sentence tortured him a little bit so my plan was sort of working.

"By the way, Jake's back." I stated pointing towards the trees.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Meeting

"Sean!" I yelled form the steps of the school.

"Hey Leah."

"I have a question, would you like to go out sometime?"

"Sure!" He exclaimed smiling. "So how was your day at school?" he asked when we got to the buses.

"Horrible," I laughed. "What about you?"

"Better than horrible I can say that, but it is my first day ever for me at this school."

"Lucky you." I laughed again.

I had so many strange looks that day, especially from the pack, but I was acting happy again. It was something not many people expected. But it came with problems….

Sean and I talked until I was at my stop and I started talking to Seth once we got off.

"By the way, Jake said that Sam wants us all down at his and Emily's tonight."

"Fine." I mumbled slamming the door. Once we got inside, I threw my books onto the couch and sat down.

"I don't see why the hell I have to go."

"Because it's a pack meeting. Therefore the pack has to be there."

"No one wants me to be in it anyhow. So, I don't see what the point is in going."

"Just go, okay? And you do realize that Sam can't help the whole stupid wolf thing, so don't be blaming him for your bad life." What Seth had said shocked me. I didn't want to be blaming Sam for what happened just because I was pissed about it, because like Seth said, he can't help it. 'Wait, what am I saying?' I thought. Of course it's his fault…he could've went against the rules and stayed with me, but was that possible? I probably would never know.

"- and were actually having the meeting here and the guys should be here in a few minutes." said Seth. I was so caught up in thinking about Sam and Emily that I forgot Seth and I were having a conversation.

Just then I heard the door slam shut and I jumped up and looked at the door.

"Oh great." I mumbled.

"Okay, since everyone is here we need to talk to Leah about that." Sam said looking over at me.

"Talk to me about what?"

I could tell this wasn't going to go well.

"About you and Sean. You can't be hanging out with an enemy."

"So what?! Maybe I like Sean. Why should you care about me to begin with." I asked harshly.

"Maybe because I still like you Leah."

"If you liked me you wouldn't have left me for Emily!" I yelled standing up and walking to the door. Before the door fully closed I heard him saying something about imprinting. Not like I cared. I mean how was I supposed to know what that was like if it'd never happened to me yet?

I was so mad I never even noticed that I had changed to my wolf form which is a small gray color. I started running and didn't stop until I was at least twenty miles away from home.

By at least nine o'clock I felt another presence in my mind.

'_Leah you need to come back.'_ It was Sam, just who I needed.

'_Leave me alone!'_ I shot back at him. '_It's all your fault anyway.'_

'_How the hell is this not my fault?!'_

This was so not fair! I WANT to be left alone. I started running farther and become out of breath. 'Oh shit! Vampires.' I thought as soon as I smelled them.

When they started attacking me I was too tired to fight back so I just let them go with what they were doing.

Just then I was glad Sam actually did follow me.

'_Sam I need you to come here. I need help.'_ I thought right before I transformed back to human form hoping he'd be able to find me.

** A/N: Sorry I haven't been able to update this on to here. My computers been giving me a hard time. :( Anyway, I have up to chapter nine written in my notebook. I just need to get the time to add it on to here. I have to say though, Chapter nine doesn't really fit into the story that much, but it was the only thing that came to my mind at the moment I was writing it. Love always, Leah Zieders **


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yep, I'm finally updating this again. I lost my notebook – the one that I had written this in – so I have to start over. Not completely though, just from the last chapter. ******** Hope you enjoy though.**

Luckily Sam had heard me. I only knew that because about nine minutes later I felt someone pick me up. I had my eyes closed to exhausted to open them. Sometime when he was carrying me home I fell asleep. I could tell when we got inside my house. "Is she okay?!" My mom asked him.

"She should be." Sam said taking me to my room. "Seth, get her door." Sam demanded. Seth opened the door and Sam took me into my room laying me down on the bed. "Thanks." I whispered as I opened my eyes. I could see Sam nodding and Seth standing at my bedroom door. Sam left and Seth came in the whole way shutting the door.

He sat down on the side of my bed looking at me. "So what happened exactly?" He asked. "It's really none of your business." I snapped at him. "Whatever." He said. "Oh by the way, Sean's here." He mumbled walking out. I smiled as Sean walked in. "Leah I'm so sorry!" He said looking at me apologitically.

"Sean…what are you talking about? You weren't there. How could you be saying sorry?" I asked looking up at him. He sighed, "The vampires that attacked you. They were my…parents." My mouth dropped. "What!?" I shrieked. "You can't be serious Sean! Please tell me you're…." I didn't get to finish the sentence before I passed out.

**A/N: I was thinking about ending it there, but that wouldn't be nice of me. Plus I'm in the writing/thinking mood today. I got the last twilight bookmark at Borders today and I also got a poster of Jake. I was thinking about getting the Calendar but I'll get that closer to the end of this year. Anyway, on with the story before this ends up getting longer than the story.**

When I had woken up Sean was still beside me. So were Seth and Brady. "Must I have everyone around me all the time?" I asked sitting up. "I'm not flipping suicidal my god." Seth shook his head laughing. I looked at him questioningly. Of course he ignored me too.

"You okay Seth?" Brady asked him before looking at me. "I guess I should really be asking you that, huh, Leah?" I shook my head. "Doesn't matter." I smiled slightly. "And yeah, I'm fine. Just was tired is all."

Brady nodded and stood up. "Well we should probably go." He said helping Seth up since he was still laughing and walking out. Sean stayed in here and stood up. He walked over so he was closer to me and kissed me before walking out. My breathing got heavy as I watched him walk out. I now started laughing just as bad as Seth had been. I'd never thought I'd enjoy a kiss from a vampire.


End file.
